For a business providing network access, any unused bandwidth in the network is lost to time and cannot be leveraged to the advantage of the business. As such, the business may monitor free bandwidth available in the network, for example, a satellite-based network, and distribute the free bandwidth to its subscribers without degrading the network's overall performance.
Current methods of throttling a throughput speed for a subscriber's connections are based on a data usage limit paid for by the subscriber and any pending or remaining allowances from the data usage limit in a billing period. The subscribers are throttled based on their usage and the system fails to take advantage of available free bandwidth in the system. Increasing a throughput speed for the subscribers who have exceeded their data allowance across the system uniformly causes overload during peak hours and causes degraded speeds to those subscribers who have not exceeded their allowance limit.